Mr and Mrs Song
by CrossMyHearts
Summary: FIRST 11/RIVER PLEASE REVIEW When the Doctor and River head off to Mexico for a date...they don't go to Mexico. So when they end up on some middle of nowhere planet they go exploring and find an old foe from the Doctor's long past, hidden in the darkness. FLUFF/DATE/ADVENTURE
1. Chapter 1

**Stormcage**

River sat on her bed, bored. It had been weeks since her last break out. Ok, she was lying. It had been 2 days, but none the less she was bored. She wore a plain grey vest top and black jeans with her boots that were totally made for running. She was perusing through her diary, her girls falling around her face as she looked at the memories. Then she smiled as she heard a familiar vworp vworp of the TARDIS materializing. The familiar blue box began to materialize just outside of her cell, gently settling on the concrete as if it had always been there, same place, same sign. It was just...there. And she loved it.

River sat up and went over to her bars, positioning herself in the most fashionable way to show of her assets, after all, didn't she want to look nice for her husband? A little blood in the Time Lord's veins? Her mouth curled into a smile as a glangy, cute form stepped out of the box, a goofy smile on his face.

"Hello Sweetie!" He said, the words popping out of his mouth before her. She smirked as he swaggered over then pretended to look offended.

"That's my line, _sweetie_." She blew him a kiss from behind the bars. He grinned, "So, how's life?" He asked as he took the sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"Well, when one is encaged in the most secure prison in the known universe, boring and uneventful." She said, a look on her face that instantly made the Doctor aware of her lies, he smiled again.

"Oh really? Just how you like it then, eh?" She laughed, a tinkling sound. "And here I got the impression you liked the flashy lights. Well by flashing I mean bullets shooting everywhere. All that, hm?" He buzzed the doors with the sonic and they gave a _clunk _before swinging open.

She popped out of the cell and said "So, where are we? Shall we do diaries then, sweetie?" She got her diary out and perused the old pages. "Where are we for you? Hmm..." He pulled out his own little book from inside his tweed and started flipping, "Latest I have in adventure with Christopher Columbus."

"Oh, bad bad Christopher! He was a tricky one." She laughed, flipping her pages. He shook his head, hair flopping and laughed.

"Don't remind me, I just steer his ship one little centimeter off course and he bites my head off," He looked at her, shaking his head and sighed, "Mind you, the alien sharks didn't help. Then there was the Kraken..."

River sighed and walked towards the TARDIS. "So, Doctor, what does it take for a girl to get a trip in a time machine...hmmmm?" She smiled seductively. He fidgeted and blinked, blushing a bit as he cleared his throat, "Usually a simple please might help." Another thought came to mind, "And no taking control of the flying!"

"Control Freak!" She shouted back as she went inside. He fixed his bow tie, smoothed back his hair and soon followed her.

* * *

**Thanks guys tell me what you think. If you want any of the sub-adventures or what ver that either of them mention then leave it in a review**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

River walked in and went around the console, a mish mash of entirely random things that do mostly random stuff. Gold wars, with a staircase to the rest of the TARDIS. She smiled to herself, this was the theme which she was most familiar with. Much better than the chrome he picks later. "So, Doctor, where to? I am in your hands." Always the flirt. On her face was a sultry and smug grin as she watched the Doctor squirm, uncomfortable. Remembering himself and the present company, The Doctor shut the doors and, grinning, span around the console and bopped her on the nose. She swatted him away playfully. Such fun. She hopped onto the console, careful not to press any buttons. They may as well at least _**try**_to go where they wanted to.

"Mexico!" He spluttered even though he didn't really plan on there it just popped into his mind, "Good ol' Day of the Dead Festival! Something like that. Arriba and all! Good food they have there, never really was the kind for spices and what-not but they do make some good ones!" He babbled. Then clicked his hands in a flamenco stance, a smile forming. River clicked her heels, returning the smile.

"Well, I suppose it will be nice where some people have worst dress sense that you, sweetie." She said.

"Oi!" He said, indignantly, stroking his bow-tie. She laughed again, a sweet, tinkling sound and shook her head. He huffed at being mocked before. She hopps off of the console as the Doctor starts walking around, flicking levers here and there. River smiles at her husband, then sits down on the chair, which bounces slightly, as does her hair.

"Spicy and hot...love it!" She said, laughing as the TARDIS instantly started to de-materialize. If he forgot those damn stabilizers, she thought.

"And the people are nice too, some even like bow ties! Well not so much but well you don't see many of them out there so they can't criticize it that much, and what they where is much worse. Feathers and all that fluff! I prefer celery as an accessory!" He replied as he did the finishing touches, not going near the blue boringers that he had soon grown to loathe on the panel.

"Doctor, you're rambling." She said, and when he looked away, she flicked the blue switches. "No I'm not, it's not true!" He said defensively.

"Yes, You are, I'm not lying!" She shot back in the same tone, mocking him. He rolled his eyes.

"Unless you don't want to be in trouble, you ought to not be rude to me." He said, trying to earn compliance from his wife.

"Oh Sweetie! Trouble is my middle name." She hopped off the console and walked over.

"Unfortunately that is most likely true," He grumbled. He wasn't going to that again. That didn't work at all.

"You love it." She said, laughing. The TARDIS landed with a thunk.

The Doctor grinned, "Ah, here we are!" He paused, checking the controls, "It didn't make the noise."

"What noise? She asked him innocently. He looked back at her, seeing her face and he groaned, "River!"

"What?" She cried, her bouncy hair...bouncing. Then she smiled at his adorable face and swaggered in front of him. Opening the doors she stepped Doctor made a few last minute checks, you know, checking the TARDIS perception filter was correct, and smoothing down his hair, checking his breath and giving himself a wink. "Go on, my son." He said to himself. Then a voice sounded out.

"Doctor..." River said, a low menacing growl which surely indeed did not indicate good news or even ok news in the slightest. He gulped. "Yes, dear?" He replied in a high voice.

"This is _not _Mexico."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Would love some reviews!**

**Next time: The Doctor actually figures out where they are and does what anyone would: Finds the locals!**

**XX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

River and the Doctor stood outside the TARDIS on an alien planet in the year 5692. The ground was dusty and an alarming shade of silver, with tufts of grass here and there and great spanning mountains across the horizon that seemed to be endless. There was a faint breeze and the sky held two moons in orbit, one slightly bigger than the other. The Doctor was smiling against the wind, his brow furrowed as he looked at the planet. River on the other hand wore a scowl. He never could take her anywhere.

"Is there a reason we're in the middle of no where on an drab alien planet, instead of warm, sunny Mexico?" she asked. The Doctor skittered around the answer, he didn't think it was a good idea for him to tell his wife that it just sort of happened.

"Well. Number one: It's cool!" He cried. River rolled her eyes but smiled, it was better than Stormcage at least.

"In more ways than one I would assume, sweetie." She replied. He gave a wide smile at this, sticking his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his feet."Let me go get changed."

"Ah, er, if you must," Was all he could manage. "First right, second left and past the Helter Skelter."

"Aww...baby!" She laughed and strode back into the TARDIS before she went up the stairs, following the Doctor's instructions. After a couple of minutes she returned, her curls pinned up and wearing white three quarters, a short sleeved buttoned shirt, opened just the right amount and a long purple cardigan, which was only really there to hide the gun. Husband got so angry with her when she used it.

The Doctor was fiddling with the console, clearly trying to see where they were...and when, as he didn't even glance back at her, "You ready then?"

"What do you think?" She said, striking a pose. He looked around, and then his eyes warmed at the sight of her but then darted away. "Fine, fine, you look fine," He straightened his jacket, avoiding her gaze more as he set towards the exit. She smirked.

"Such a tease." She sighed, before heading out the front door.

"You're one to talk," Was all he retorted, stepping behind her and locking the door.

"Ohhh...flirting Doctor?" She blew him a kiss. Instead of blushing or looking away he simply sent a smirk at her. She laughed again.

"So, come on. Where are we?" She put a hand up, to shield her from the sunlight.

"Brilliant place this!" He said, throwing his arms wide. "Nice little place off the constellation of Ferab in the 9th division of the Gertrude Galaxy, probably should change the name, I'll get round to it."

"Lovely..." River stepped onto the hard rock surface, and gazed around, enthralled "So...tell me a little more about this place." She cocked her head, and leaned against the TARDIS, looking at the beautiful mountains

"Well," He said, clapping his hands together and walking out. "Its name is Ferrous to you and me but the locals have a different name for this beauty!" He then flopped down and kissed the ground before jumping back up with a disgusted face on, sticking his tongue out. She laughed.

"What is it?" River stepped away from the TARDIS and around a large silver rock.

"Kaber-ou-nast-ain. In their language...In ours it is slightly less dramatic. Haven't been here in...oh, must be about 300 years." He said, a smile on his face. River gave him one back, though a shadow. He was so old, would live far beyond she. But she lived for the now.

"I love it." She declared, smiling back at him. He laughed, fiddling with his hands and staring at her.

"Exactly! Now come on! I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and they ran across the terrain and River was very glad she hadn't gone with the heels.

"Can't we ever just walk?" She did love the running but it was maniac to her hair.

"Walking is boring. Well, I say that I don't do much of it to be honest. Everywhere I go I seem to have to run. It's the old girl's fault really..." River scoffed, her eyebrow raised. "Yeah, and pretty soon fire will rain down from the sky and this whole running thing will conveniently save us."

"Well, that's actually happened twice in the last 100 years...5 in total I think." River responded instantly.

"And only 2 was with me? Doctor, what have you been up to?" She said, dramatically gasping and putting a hand to her chest, as though chuckled.

"So...what's the plan, Doctor?"

"Caverns, Caves, Massive, mostly non-lethal fire flies. Thought we could have a picnic!" He strode around for a bit then bent down and hopped, knocking on the ground.

"What are you doing?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips as she watched her dear husband ramble and hop around.

"What do you think I am doing?!" He cried, now stomping on the hard rock. It clicked. River smiled. "Trapdoor, eh? Hollow rock, sweetie?"

He stopped and pointed at her and out of breath grin on his face. "Eh? See...see? Good, eh?"

"That's why you married me!" she replied. He stomped a bit more and stepped on a knot of rock, which went into the ground then up again, a rumble echoed.

* * *

**Again, please review xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again lovelies! I am so enjoying writing all this for you! Tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

River stumbled and the Doctor wobbled as the surge of the quake rippled through the planet.  
"Ah," said the Doctor, rubbing his palms as the quake subsided. River grabbed his arm "...that must be our trap door." They looked at each other at the same moment and grinned. He pushed her back, stepping back himself. A wide opening in the floor appeared as rock and dust flew in the air. It was narrow and long, also very, very steep.

"So...off on a adventure then?" said River, anticipation in her smooth voice. He grinned at her again, then gave a bow.

"After you, River!" She did a curtsy, blowing a kiss in his direction. "Why thank you, Doctor." She said, before stepping down, carefully, into the open passage, the Doctor following.  
They headed down a wide, sloping pathway, into the deep, dark rock. A cluster of stalagmites and stalactites, big and small, lined the path, the ceiling was low and the Doctor bumped his head, cursing in old Gallifreyian.

"Be careful!" said River. She looked around as she walked down, hand in hand with her husband. The archaeologist in her was thriving, the caves looked millions of years old! The Doctor started humming even, a jolly tune from the original Willy Wonka film.

River suddenly lost her footing, and began to fall down a passageway to their left. So fast it was that she was gone almost in a instant, down the long steep slide. "Doctor!"

"River!" He called, white hot panic as he watched her form roll downwards. He hurried along and skidded down after her, tripped and together they rolled down the slope into the darkness. River landed first, and then him on top of her. She could feel the hard stone under her back and groaned as he hit her.

"Well, here we are again!" She said,her mouth curved and pouted, her eyes lingering the smallest bit on his mouth.

"River!" he said, aghast at the blatant flirting. He wriggled off of her, uncomfortable. "River, are you all right? Are you hurt?" His brow worried, she was touched at his concern. She jumped up, and brushed down her clothes.

"Fine." She replied then added a "sweetie" for good measure. Her heart melted when his face relaxed. Then she looked around. She could see nearly nothing, it was alot darker and only a small prick of light could be seen from the way they had come. But fire torches wwere lit so some things could be seen. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Down into the city...I am not sure where, It's been a good 300 years since I've been here...they've redecorated. I don't like it." River shoved a hand through her hair, tucking in the flyaway curls, and looked around at the shiny silver walls and many twisting corridors that led off from the small cavern.

"Where to?" Her voice was scratchy, and she attempted to clear it. The Doctor fidgeted, pondering which way to go.

"Erm...left."He said, River walked left he walked right and they bumped into each other. River smiled, exasperated. "More than 900 years old and still can't tell left from right? I am astonished, my love." She smiled again, and motioned for him to walk forwards first. "Erm...yes thanks." He flipped his hair back and walked LEFT She followed him.

"You know I really do like the decoration."

"I don't." said the Doctor, grumpy. "It's too..." He waved his arms. "flashy!"

"You have seen the inside of your TARDIS?" She joked, avoiding a large chunk of rock as they headed towards a light.

* * *

**There it is then! What do you think?**

**Chapter 5 is coming soon so don't worry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

River and the Doctor continued through long passage-ways, the bright fire of the torches lighting their way. They saw no life, but they did see signs of it. Various drawings on cave walls, roots and broken things. Curious and Curious, the Doctor thought.

"So, Doctor...who lives in this place then?" said River, stroking the silver walls absentmindedly. The Doctor pushed back his hair as he answered.

"Hmm? Oh, erm...well, you see..." He fidgeted and stepped around another rock.

"You've forgotten haven't you, dear?" She said, he usually did that.

"Well, ah, yes." He agreed, rather embarrassed

"You're going senile in your old age!" she joked, sarcastic and laughing.

"Oi! Now that is hardly...ahhh!" He groaned with frustration. River laughed.

He thought he knew the way, a right...second left and third forward...another left. He glanced back at his wife and smiled at the spark of life in her eyes. He loved her eyes...but his thoughts were interrupted when something screeched behind them.

"What was that? Doctor?" River asked him, looking at him. Something had been walking behind them for a moment. It had managed to hide quite well, moving in swift moves. River backed into the Doctor. "Doctor?" All of the flames flickered and died. She peered into the darkness, straining her eyes but she couldn't see anything. The Doctor jumped at the sudden darkness.

"River, get behind me." He said, his eyes darting around his voice hardening in the presence of the unknown. River got back behind him, staring at the other passage-way, in case anything decided to show its face down there. . A rustling started.

Man and wife were now back to back. The Doctor moved and got his sonic out, fumbling with the switches.

"And what do you suppose that's going to do?" River whispered. The Doctor gave an exasperated noise and gave it a quick buzz. He flicked it to lengthen and checked the readings.

"That's...odd...very odd." he muttered to himself. He buzzed again and checked the readings.

"What is it, sweetie?" asked his wife, pushing aside her violet cardigan and pulling her gun from her holster. The Doctor turned his head to answer and spotted the gun.

"River!" He was shocked...but he wasn't.

"What, sweetie!" She replied, and he gestured to the gun dramatically. "Oh, grow up, sweetie!" The gun primed. The rustling grew nearer, and they heard stone chinking and pebbles scratching against the hard floor. The Doctor cracked his neck, and River pointed her gun out. Both of their eyes, like mirrors, darted around trying to discern the direction the sound came from. It grew...closer and closer. Louder and Louder...

River and the Doctor fell down at the same time, unconscious. The scuttling stopped and the thing...took a look.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Bum Bum BUH! **

**Review and Follow xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Sweeties! Sorry for the late update, I have been busy with my work experiance so it's left me very tired :)**

**This is for all my new followers and remember: Reviews make the world go round!**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Song: Chapter 6**

The Doctor and his wife, stirred. There slumped bodies together, head bent at an angle on the dusty cave floor as though thrown there. Which, just by pure coincidence, they were. The creatures were scuttling in the darkness, silent as the shadows around them, amber eyes staring out at the two breathing bodies.

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly, blinking clumsily, adjusting to the lack of light and took in the dark surroundings and felt his hearts plummet. He had no idea where they were or how to get back to the blue box. That wasn't good. He coughed, dust blowing away from him as he did so and scratched his head as he struggled to get up. He groaned as he looked down at the thoroughly caked tweed that had raised a few shades lighter with the sandy grit. Next to him, River had started to stir, her red lips now chapped as she licked them, sitting up by propping herself up with a hand. She looked at her husband to deduce if he knew where they were. He shook his head but then both heads whipped around as a creeping noise diverted their attention. They got up as quick as a flash, back to back and moving towards the centre of the room, eyes darting to detect the danger.

Then the creatures with amber eyes stepped out into the dimmed light. They resembled giant ants, with huge antenna, thick plates and a huge back-body though with four small arms and two powerful legs. They screeched at each other, there being 5 in total. They completely surrounded the Doctor and River. River went straight to her hip; her slender hand feeling the holster…the gun was gone. She cursed. They were in trouble.

"Zarbi." Whispered the Doctor.

"What?"

"Zarbi…these are them. Or where. Unfortunately they seem to have evolved." He said back to her, his eyes darting and he clenched his hands nervously.

"What do you mean, unfortunately?" hissed River. He looked back at her, craning his neck.

"Well…those." He pointed to the Zarbi's mouth. They were filled with sharp teeth, overshadowed by two huge Mandibles, hard jaws meant for gripping and biting. The Doctor gulped.

"Got a plan?" said River.

"Why do I have to have a plan?" He said, grumpily, but River could practically see the cogs working in the mad man's brain. The Zarbi were circling them now, growing closer.

"Because you come up with the plans and when they fall apart, I shoot things. It's called marriage sweetie." She quipped back, lightning fast.

"And why can't I blow things up?" He protested. River huffed, her eyes still firmly on the 2 Zarbi advancing.

"You are really getting into that now?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He said, like an insolent child. River scowled at him. Of all the times why did it always have to be near death?

"Sweetie." She growled; her words sheathed in ice.

"What?"

"Think of a plan!"

"Right…yes! Well I suppose we could talk to them!"

"You think that'd work." She asked sceptically. He fidgeted and dusted down the tweed, as he usually did when poised an uncomfortable question he knew that she knew the answer to.

"No, probably not."

"Give it a shot"

"Usually do." He said smiling before stepping out and quickly saying. "Hello! I'm the Doctor! Nice…err…cave…you have here. Been here long?" He smiled, arms outstretched and the Zarbi hissed at him, mandibles clicking and lips drooling. The Doctor's smile, fled and he dropped his hands to his sides.

"Ok…not in the mood to talk, that's fine. That's ok." He said, rocking back on his toes, his nearly non-existent eyebrows wiggling as River eyed the clicking and snarling Zarbi. "Do you want to give it a go?" He said, looking at her.

"No, no dear." She said sweetly.

"Humph" He looked disgruntled. Must their dates always be like this? Yes…yes they did.

"Crick-crack-nick!" A Zarbi snarled, its mandibles clicking, legs rubbing together and letting out a pitched noise to communicate with its brethren. They were away from the TARDIS so the translation matrix was taking a while to kick in. The Doctor was sure he had read a book detailing the language. His hearts plummeted. It was in the same supernova as the TARDIS manual. Damn.

"Ah…nope. Didn't get a word of that I am afraid." He said, cheerily, and then jumped out of the way as 2 Zarbies advanced, swiping at them both and the snarling got loader. River and the Doctor looked at each other and then she pulled on the tweed.

"Sweetie."

"Yes, dear? Whoa!" He said as another arm came very close to his head, he backed away slowly and then away from the other side as the Zarbi closed in, their faces alive with menace and spit coming down in great globs at the look of their prizes, one of the Zarbi, most likely the leader, clicked furiously and gave a great screech using it legs.

"Run!" said River, and they shot out of the cave, ducking and diving away from mandibles, antenna, teeth and arms as they charged away from the Zarbi Hunting Party.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! A brand spanking new chapter! This is a bit of a filler but leads on to some stuff. I had a hard time writing it and have been focusing on The Doctors which is my crossover fic (which you are welcome to read ;) ) Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The two ran through the maze of dank and twisting stone passages, the screech and clicks of their pursuers ringing in their ears. Reaching a crossroad, they faltered and the Doctor stumbled and began to lose his footing, River grabbed onto the tweed sleeve and jerked him along as they dove down the closest tunnel.

"Hurry, Sweetie!" she cried, twisting round and pushing him in front of her, her heels clattering on the stone and dirt tunnel floor. He ran, bringing his arms up to help with his speed and his mop of brown hair was now plastered to his face by a clear sheen of sweat as they ran. Behind them, they heard a load scream of a Zarbi, making them stop. River gave her husband a tired smile as if to say "Must our dates always go this way?" He nodded breathlessly, his chest heaving. The Doctor was wide eyes as he lent against the wall, a small smile on his face. He always loved the chase. Didn't always like what was chasing him though; hence the chasing and mind you, it took a lot out of you. But neither husband nor wife could deny it was fun! River pushed her hair behind her ear, the curls having a mind of her own and she then grasped the Doctor's hand. He looked at her, his mouth moving wordlessly. Then River put a finger to his lips.

A slow, moaning menagerie of clicks and clacks were vibrating through the matrix of passages. The Doctor was sure that the Zarbi was close. His suspicions where confirmed when, from behind them, a thick skinned Zarbi came out from a tunnel; mandibles working furiously, its legs vibrating to warn his ,or her, or in fact _it's _brethren. He gulped and tugged on River's hand.

"Run! River…Run!" They charged down, the ferocious insect following at a great pace. River couldn't help but laugh as she ran for her life. This was what she craved, excitement and adventure and him. Always him. The laugh was infectious, and soon the Doctor was giggling like a schoolboy as he too, ran for his life, like an eight legged giraffe (most commonly located on the planet Giri) all legs, no brain. He stumbled, charged and tripped along, the Zarbi gaining on them. River's inside's screamed as did her voice.

"Doctor!"

"Yes!" He shouted in front of her, his hand still clasped in hers. He used a thumb to stroke her palm.

"What do we do?"

"Well, the running thing is good!"

"I agree but I meant weaknesses, they took my gun."

"You brought a GUN?" shouted the Doctor, acting appalled but inside scalding himself. Of course she did. She was River, nice hair, clever. And doesn't mind shooting things! Honestly, Doctor!

"Yes!" she rolled her eyes as they ran. They ran right and then left, the Zarbi screeching and charging in their wake. The Doctor made very little sound as his slim legs sped it forward through the dark cave from which chunks of rocks were threatening to collapse down heavily on top of them. River was less silent, her heels leaving spall prints and hard, echoing 'clips' as she ran along. The Doctor wiped his head round. He saw the Zarbi. It was fast, its legs carrying the great body. He saw River. Her face was screwed up but with more frustration and effort than fear. Atta girl.

"Quick, this way!" He shouted. His hand scraped along rock. Their hands fell apart. They ran. Ran for their lives. They charged right. Down a narrower passage. But the Zarbi came to. The rock fell apart as the Zarbi charge. It crumbled to make way for him. The Doctor was still ahead. River only saw stone, dirt and tweed. Breaths came in heaves. She passed him.

"Hurry!" The Zarbi let out a tumultuous roar. The Doctor looked back. The Zarbi was close now. He looked forwards and River was gone.

He saw a chasm, deep and dark. He blinked trying to see the bottom but couldn't. Letting out a roar, he twirled, grabbing the Sonic from the inside of his jacket. Pressing the button down so hard that it hurts, the sonic jumps to life, letting out a high pitch sound. The Zarbi shrieks and flees.

The Doctor then turns around, hardly daring to breathe. He kneels, a movement which seems to go on for an age and his hands grasp the ledge.

"RIVER!" He screams.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...literally in a sense. Anyway as I say every chapter: PLEASE REVIEW! They make me so happy ad it spurs me on every time.**

**- Heather x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi GUYS! Only a short one I am afraid, bobbing around so I wrote it in about...5 minutes. Yes, that sounds write. Did anyone go to the PROMS? I listened to it sooo wanted to go but school and that got in the way :(**

**Anyway, if you like angst and WhoLock, I have a story I am focusing on now called the Doctors which you are welcome to check out!**

**And PLEASE REVIEW! I say it every time so you really must, its not as if you aren't being reminded :)**

**-Heather**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Song: Chapter 8**

He stared down, orbs shifting in their sockets, looking down at the chasm. No. _No. _He grabbed his sonic from the ground and with two hands to stop it shaking he points it in hope that the green light will glow bright and illuminate the perfectly fine and not a scratch on her, form of his wife. He couldn't see anything. River.

"RIVER!" He screams again, throwing the sonic screwdriver away, and bending down closer on his knees, his knuckles white as they clung to the edge. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He watched in horror, no reply coming. One hand stretched out, not comprehending the empty, lonely space, acting as though she was right there. No, she had died. In the library, sacrificed herself for him. He was still staring, shell-shocked and mouth agape.

River.

"RIVER!" He through his mouth open wide again, begging, no pleading in his head that he would here the soft and flirty lilt of her voice echoing back to him and telling him he worried too much. Finally, after ten minutes which seemed like an eternity in ghostly, ear-splitting silence deafening his ears as they tried so hard to gouge a voice from the omitting darkness. He sank back onto his bottom, his legs curled under him. His heads in his hands he sobbed against them, hot wet tears falling over groves and slender fingers. This couldn't be true. He crawled again, over towards the ledge.

"RIVVEEERRR!" He shouted, voice growing horse. No. NO.

* * *

**See, titchy chapter! Anyway, hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! Thank you for all your reviews! It really sped me on so this is quite a lengthy chapter!**

**Please keep reviewing - Heather x**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Song: Chapter 9**

The Doctor was still kneeling, numb, time stretching on slowly. Then like a jolt, he hopped up and his eyes looked around, a steely glint of determination shining out if the blue orbs as he paced the length of the ledge in long, hard strides. Then he saw it. A way down.  
Grabbing the fallen screwdriver and shoving it into the inner pocket of his jacket, he made his way over.  
Scrambling down like a madman, he clambered onto the secondary ledge which protruded under the first. Half his feet dangled, the sliver of rock hardly baring his weight. He had to get down there. She would be alright. She was always alright, she was River. He thought things like this over and over as he climbed down the sheer rock face, on hope he would become more optimistic. But all it did was make his stomach sink lower as he descended.  
He looked down, in hope to see something, but the pitch black darkness seemed endless and he grunted as he moved his hand for a better grip.  
He sucked in a breath as he retracted it like it was stung. His breaths came sharp and shallow as he held it up to his face. It was covered in blood. Oh god. Please, no.  
His pace increased, his need to see her growing. Please let her be ok. She has to be ok. Finally he saw the cavern floor.

River.

Her shirt was soaked through with blood which pooled, deep and dark on the fading light, leaking onto the floor. Her hair lay sprayed around her, the half her face, but bot enough so the Doctor saw an alarming and deep gash on her forehead. The Doctor rushed over, falling the last few feet and landing with a thunk on rock floor. She was breathing, the Doctor realized with a jolt of relief but only short shallow breaths. He went over, running to kneel, not caring about the blood, he picked her head to cradle it on his arms.  
'River please…don't do this.' He whispered, his hearts tearing as he gently brushed a strand of space hair from her eyes and stroked her cheek, cupping her face softly, he bent his head down to kiss her gently on the forehead, his lips rating there for a minute as he held back streams of tears. But then his hand came away with red tipped fingertips he felt a fresh wave of guilt for bringing her in harms way.  
'I'm sorry,' the Doctor whispered, his tone heavy with sadness. He moved his hands from her face, listing her head rest on his knees. He took a frosty hand into his own, lacing their fingers together tightly.

He placed his forehead to hers, gently rocking backwards and forwards to calm down.  
"Please...come on River." He said, his eyes screwed shut.  
Then he heard it.  
A cough, splutter and hoarse and feeble giggle. He brought his eyes to attention fast, clapping eyes on the form of River Song.  
"Miss me?" She gasped for breath, her eyes brimming with tears as the Doctor let out a shaky breath angle clutched her bedraggled form to his chest. Her weak fingers reached up weakly to clutch him, to give and receive comfort, desperately wanting to reassure him as she was too unstable for words.  
"I'm here," he cooed. He wound his hands tighter around her as they lay there like that. Then he spoke again.  
"River...can you get up?" He asked softly. She nodded weakly. Building hurt strength, she arched away for the Doctor to sit upright. She winced and started to fall down but the the Doctor shifted from under her, and brought an arm around her waist, pulling her up as quickly as he dare. Pain shot though River's body, like fire, coursing down her limbs as she wobbled against him, feeling helpless. She pursed her lips to hold back a cry of pain, and chose to focus on the Doctor's quiet and loving encouragements.  
"You are fantastic, River." They smiled, well the Doctor did. River managed a grimace through the pain.  
Slowly, surely and somehow, they managed to get her to her feet and slowly hobble to a rock, which River sat on (quietly cursing). The Doctor bent down in front of her, his face crumpled as he surveyed the bruised Professor.  
"River..."  
"Doctor...I'm...fine." She gritted her teeth, trying not to wince. Trying to be brave. He held her hands with one and cupped her face with the other, so she looked at him. As well as the nasty gash on her head, she had a swollen and cut bottom lip as a bruise on her right cheek. His hearts hurt. River...so brave. So human...slash Time Lord. For River wore it on her sleeve. Her Time Lord traits coming out; hiding. For the Time Lords hid. He hid. They both hid their emotions.  
But they couldn't...not now.  
And with that thought both hands fell into her lap, fingers and fingers entwining as the Doctor's hands, long and slender, glowed.

* * *

**Ta Da! River is alive! She's ALIVE! Anyway, I have written a bit of the next chapter but so you are aware I do accept prompts for stuff I can slip into the story so feel free to ask away!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Sweeties! And here we are, Chapter 10! And whilst I don't have that many reviews or followers or whatever, I am loving writing this and will continue to so don't worry!**

**A bit of a sad chapter but don't be disheartened! I promise a long and fluffy chapter soon!**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Song: Chapter 10**

The golden hues spread out from the Doctor's slender fingertips, magical in their look, they stretched out like tendrils. Growing, twisting and curling around them. Each ray covered the couple, waving to touch a wound on River's tanned skin. They both held their breath, watching avidly. River's eyes grew wide as bruises disappeared, fading away t nothingness at the touch of the warm energy. She remembered Germany and although she hadn't been focusing on the look of the regeneration energy being expelled to save her husband, she remembered the feeling. The couple's smiled; the Doctor's was a wide grin and an eager eye, River's a look of incredible wonder. They kissed her wounds, healing them. Then River looked at the Doctor's face.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" She said, breathless, looking at her husband. He was concentrating, not looking at her, concentrating on healing her. His Wife. Being a good husband. He grunted.

"Helping." A bead of sweat ran across his forehead. The wondrous locks of gold still curling, still mending her. River, huffed, coming to her senses. The stupid idiot, she wasn't worth it. She didn't deserve and she would be fine anyway. The fool. She wasn't always River Song who shoots guns and has no fear. It hurts that he is weak and he is a God. And that he has to do this for her.

"Well, stop it!" She said, jerking away from his hands. He held them tighter, still not looking at her in the face. She had to get better. His River. He would not have her hurt because she was his wife and she was everything to him.

"Shhh." He coaxed. Please understand, River, he thought to himself. The rays grew in colour, stronger as blood dried and fell away, the wounds healing and leaving River's skin pristine and vibrant, years younger. She wasn't having any of it and pulled away again.

"Doctor! I mean it! Get off." She held back tears that stung at her eyelids and looked away from him. He looked hurt, a puppy kicked in the chest.

"River!" He cried what had he done wrong? He had tried to help. His eyes filled with hurt, an unspoken apology. He looked baffled and the rays faded and died, leaving them in half light, their faces half in shadow.

"No!" She got up, most of her wounds completely healed save a cut on her arm. She didn't limp and her energy was restored. He shouldn't just presume to fix her like a broken doll. She could fix herself. She didn't want to rely on him even though she already did. But what was she to him? Another companion? A part-time lord. Not even like him. An outsider. So, she put her shields up.

"River!" He cried, leaping to his feet. He reached out tentatively to her, brushing his hands against her arms as he stepped behind her. She flinched.

"I don't need you to help me." Her voice quivered. She turned to look at him, eyes shining with unshed tears and the Doctor's eyes search hers for some consolation. He hates it when he gets things wrong. He moves to comfort her again, bringing his arms towards her, spread wide to invite her in.

"River…" His words are said softly and River knows of the love that runs through them. Her Doctor. Stupid, stupid Doctor. She breaks down, letting all the tears out. She walks towards him, letting her body fall to lean on him but he doesn't mind. The rabid curls brush against his nose as he lets out a deep breath. River's face muffled against his chest, she brings her arms around his neck, the Doctor shifting to comply.

"I'm sorry." She croaks, the recent day catching up with her. He just leaves her be, knowing it is best for her. The weight of her body slumped with relief and the events casting a tired look over her.

"It's hard. I know." He whispers into her hair as his chin rests on the top of her head.

"Hold me." She whispers back. He brings his arms around her, making her heart beat faster like that of a school girl crush. She squeezes her body against him, getting closer and closer, itching to comfort each other. The Doctor looks into the darkness. His breathing relaxed again.

"Always."

* * *

**Review if you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY! Its the 6 weeks holiday here so me and my family went camping so they're was no wifi at ALL (I nearly died)**

**But I have some of a chapter now so I hope you like it and please review.**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Song: Chapter 11**

They stayed like that, clasped to each other silently. Then they remembered the imminent alien invasion. The Doctor let go of River slowly, so not to bruise her it cause her any more pain. The regeneration process, even a partial one, well, it hurt like hell. He then jumped up with all the energy of Tigger after 10 bottles of Coca Cola. Clapping his hands together, he did what he does best: he thought.  
"They're Zarbi. Underground people or rather, ants. I met some ages ago; god at least 4 faces ago. I can't remember exactly but that's what happens I suppose when you get that many faces. Did I wear a scarf? Hmmm...Anyway, Zarbi. They've evolved, which is the bad news, evolved into bigger and stronger ant...things." The Doctor paused for breath, his brain already calculating means of evading an invasion and then getting away from mean scary aliens. Unfortunately, the experience of his years, being as they were, meant the primary word was 'Run'.  
"Sweetie, I read about Zarbi. It was said they rose up to defeat a foe. It never said..." She trailed off, her eyes narrowing at him as the Doctor tried to avoid her gaze. "It was you...wasn't it?" He squirmed.  
"Well. That's one possibility, sure...or, OR it could be something entirely different but equally dashing and handsome." He finished weakly. River groaned. She stood up, swerving slightly as her balance regained. Walking forward to the Doctor, she smiled at him ruefully, and clasped their hands together.

"No one could compare to you, Sweetie." She breathed seductively. He fidgets. Her smile widens. Then came the punch line.

"Of course, that's not my favourite face." She says, backing away, her tone nonchalant as she watches him out of the corner of her eye. He huffed, stroked down his tweed jacket and tapped his foot. _The fidget, _thought River as she did a secret smile.

"I happen to like this face, thanks." Said the Doctor, sticking out a hand for River to go in front of him and she strode over and into the tunnel, leaving the Doctor standing there.

"Only joking, my love!" She shouted back to him. He stuck his hands in his pockets and strode behind her. The vixen. After a while the tunnel split into two. They went left, being careful not to make too much of a racket.

"Turn that off." Hissed River as the Doctor buzzed his sonic against the damp walls.

"No." He huffed, bringing it down and buzzing a particularly odd piece of…something. He didn't know- ah! It was Frujjin Plant Matter. Ha, he hadn't seen that in a while.

"Unless your idea of a date is more giant ants on our tail then switch it off, what are you even doing with it anyway?" River shot back at him, looking at him over her shoulder.

"Helping. And they aren't ants, they're Zarbi."

"It's a screwdriver."

"Sonic. It's a sonic screwdriver and a helpful one."

"Doctor."

"Yes, dear?"

"Switch it off."

"Ok, dear." She smiled and looked forward, the cave becoming wider and wider.

"Doctor, I can see some light, up ahead." His head swivelled as he popped his sonic back into his jacket. He darted in front of her to scope it out. And gasped.

"River." He whispered.

"Yes?" she asked, her hands tingling and itching with the prospect of adventure.

"We've got trouble." She smiled, she'd been hoping that they did.


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM SO SORRY! There are no excuses, none. Well, there are but I am not going to say them as we will be here for to long. It's just school and stress and family blah blah blah BUT...**

**Here is a brand new chapter! And I have got 1/2 the next one done as well!**

**ALSO: DID ANYONE SEE THE MINISODE OF RIVERX11! I AM STILL SMILING! (If not PM me for a link as you NEED to see it)**

**Heather x**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Song: Chapter 12**

Imagine the largest cave ever. Now forget it, because it was far bigger than that. The cavern was vast stretching on for what could have been miles and miles. To the Doctor and River it was like someone had dissected an ant hill straight in half but instead of soil it was of the same dark, dense rock as the surrounding tunnels, spanning into a vast web of platforms, walkways, tunnels and caves. They stood there, in the mouth of a tunnel, right bang in the middle of the Zarbi's nest.

Suffice to say, that went down well. They heard angry clicking and hissing instantly as they broached forward into the middle of a slit of light, source unknown, illuminating there forms to, oh, about 20 angry looking Zarbi.

"Husband." River, whispered loudly to her husband's form, who was bouncing from one foot to the other as he saw the advancing foe.

"Yes, dear?" He gulped.

"Run!" They ran, straight forwards, through the path of two Zarbi, screaming as they did so. As they ran, the Doctor fumbled for River's hand and found it, clasping it as he pulled her onwards. The Zarbi chased, and the Doctor and River reached a walkway of rock that sloped high into the nest. They stopped and turned, looking wildly about them. They were surrounded. There was only one thing for it. Up.

They charged up the walkway, their lungs barely burning; they were old pros at this. They faulted over a gap to a neighbouring bridge and ran straight along, not caring where they were going they just ran. Hissing and clicking grew only slightly fainter as the Zarbi scrambled round try to get to the pair. The Doctor yelped as he ran, his eyes instantly searching for River's, their hands still clasped. Then…she laughed. And suddenly they were both laughing, happily running for their lives, running from the monsters and their troubles and it was like it always should be.

Then they got to the dead end.

"Ah." Said the Doctor, letting go of River's hand. He put the hand in his jacket and smiled as he pulled out his sonic. It gave a willing buzz and a click as it lengthened. River turned to face the way they had come; the Zarbi coming ever closer. They turned the corner. There were 5 of them that River could see…wait, 7. They were fast approaching; scuttling along the rock, the sounds echoing as she shot a look at the Doctor. He looked back at her and gave a wry grin, cracking his neck to the side before brandishing the sonic at the oncoming frenzy of aliens.

"Time for a plan." He whispered, ready to fight.

* * *

**Ok! So, reviews please! *dodges model dalek* NICE ONES!**

**H X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! I had immense fun writing this chapter! So I hope you like it and please review!**

**Heather x**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Song: Chapter 13**

"Well…this didn't go well." Said the Doctor, glumly.

"No kidding." River commented dryly, blowing a stray curl that had fallen haphazardly in front of her face. The Doctor protested.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" He cried, outraged. He hadn't gotten them trapped, caught, knocked unconscious and made them wake up suspended from chains by their feet and hands in what was either a stage, a cell or something worse. He still needed to work that out.

"Oh no!" she said, rolling her eyes. He gave a shout of annoyance. "Honestly, sweetie, it is your fault."

"Was not." He pouted like a child, making River want to laugh.

"Well, what happened to 'I've got a plan'" mimicked River, making her voice deeper and sillier.

"Well, to be honest I never said I _had _a plan specifically. I merely pointed out that that time would have been a very good moment to have one!" cried the Doctor. River huffed, unimpressed. She tried to pull against the chains on her wrists, her hands already hurting from the strain. The Doctor reached his jaw over to his right hand and tried knawing on the chains, to no effect. River noticed.

"And what on earth do you think you are doing?" she said, sceptically.

"What does it look like?" cried the Doctor, annoyed.

"Well it looks like your being stupid." He looked over at her. "Again." She finished.

"I am actually very clever, I'll have you know."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Well, come on then. Anything in that space hair of yours?"

"I hate you." She replied, shaking her head.

"No you don't." He said automatically, shooting her a smile. A grin spread on her face as she gave a laugh.

"Yes…yes that's quite true." She said, glancing into his eyes. Then they broke eye contact to focus on their incarceration. "So, Doctor…what are we going to do know?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, so you finally admit it then?"

"Don't start, dear." They both chuckled as then a ringing groan of metal on metal echoed out as a bolt on a door was removed. They both looked up, spying in a dark corner, the door from where the noise originated. The door heaved open and the Doctor and River craned their head, trying to get a look at the entrant.

It was a Zarbi.

"Oh brilliant." Said River, rolling her eyes once more. The Doctor tried to suppress a grin and failed, a chuckle bursting from his lips. The Zarbi scuttled forward, its legs clattering against stone floors and its clickers moving hurriedly.

"Who are you?" A raspy voice came from the Zarbi's 'jaws'. River's eyes widened and she turned to the Doctor who was unimpressed at the Zarbi's ability to talk. Then it hit her. _Of course, _she thought. The TARDIS Translator. Good to know it wasn't out of range. The Doctor spoke.

"Oh, you know, just tourists." He spoke jovial, but time with him had meant River heard the edge to his voice.

"Why have you come here?" the Zarbi clicked.

"Well, I don't know if this is right or not, probably the hubby here read the map wrong. I am always going on at him but he never asks for directions. But then again, what are you going to do?" River rambled, glancing once or twice to check if she was doing ok. The Doctor gave the slightest nod and she continued. "But, I thought there was a city here."

"There is. Our city." Said the Zarbi. It scuttled closer to the pair. The Doctor gulped.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow! I need a nap after writing this. This chapter is quite dark and angsty and is really setting off the plot line now.**

**Warning: Imprisonment, freaky alien ants and angst.**

**Just a quick note, I know people have followed this and are viewing this but not a lot are reviewing. And it's disheartening me a bit with this story. So please please please if you like it then review.**

**Anyway, that being said, here is a long chapter for you to enjoy!**

**Heather x**

* * *

**Mr and Mrs Song: Chapter 14**

"Your city? What do you mean? What happened to the people here?" The Doctor said, his head moving to look at the Zarbi, his eyes searching for answers and a reaction from the alien. The last time he had visited, the city had been alive. Alive with light, alive with people. Where had they gone? He dreaded the answer. The Zarbi stayed silent. The Doctor wrenched on his chains, anger flaring.

"They fell." Hissed the Zarbi, his voice etched with malice and a bold undertone as its jaws clicked the answer. The Doctor stopped wrenching on the chains as he stared at the Zarbi with utter disbelief.

"Fell?" River echoed in a hollow voice. She glanced at the Doctor, worry plain to see. The Zarbi moved forwards and spoke again.

"The people were weak and the great prophecy had to be undertaken." This peaked the Doctor's interest as he looked back down at the Zarbi, trying to ignore the bite of the chains around his wrists and ankles. He now felt a small stream of hot blood trailing under his shirt.

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" His voice was hushed as though he dared not ask. River butted in looking at the Doctor, her eyes wide as she spoke urgently:

"Doctor, I've heard about it. I did an internship at the Felician Archives and they spoke of the Zarbi. In the time of hollow rock and taken times, the Ageless will arrive with the Woman at the side and The Zarbi will rise. It's us. Doctor, they are talking about us." She spoke fiercely. The Doctor gulped his mind racing and then the Zarbi lurched forward, clicking and scuttling up the rock face, its legs digging into the rock as it crawled, almost spider like, up the wall towards the pair. Its hideous face now hung in front of River's, who recoiled away from the insect.

"The Zarbi will rise." It hissed, its breath washing over River's face as she squirmed, the echoing of her chains bounding of off the walls of the cave as she fought to be free. The Doctor struggled to, desperate to get away, get the Zarbi away from River.

"Let us go! Let us go now!" shouted the Doctor, his eyes wide as he grappled with the chains, but they would not break. The Zarbi turned sharply and moved again, scuttling across the ceiling and down the other wall to hand in front of the Doctor. The alien ant rasped the threat.

"You will not be free, Doctor. The Zarbi has use and the prophecy speaks of what must come to pass." The Doctor widened his eyes. This was not good. He couldn't do anything and he had brought River along and…what was he supposed to do. He fought against the chains again as River looked on, wanting more than anything to reach out to him. He fought and screamed and shouted whilst River begged him to calm down. Then he stopped abruptly, his chest heaving as he looked the Zarbi in its eye(s).

"Then….then let her go! You can have me but let River go!" he said, quietly. River heard and objected instantly, wanting more than anything to slap him now.

"Doctor, NO! What are you doing?" She yelled as the Zarbi looked on, an expression of pure malice on its sharp features. How had it come to this? The Zarbi had evolved truly, into dangerous beings of immense…ant-ness. No, if they wanted him they could have him, but not River.

"Let her go!"

"Oh, shut up you idiot. I am not leaving you!" River shouted at him.

"The female is correct." Clicked the Zarbi as it scuttled back to the floor.

"Please." The Doctor's voice was pleading now, small and begging and River had tears stinging in her eyes.

"The prophecy has begun." Said the Zarbi. The door banged again and in came two people. Well…persons, well…aliens. They were human like in appearance except their eyes shone yellow and their skin was hard and a pale blue. Plus, the extra eye on their foreheads. The Doctor instantly knew what was happening.

"LET US GO!" He roared. He pulled on the chains and bit his lip with the effort until he tasted blood. He fought and fought against his entrapments as River watched on in horror, the tears falling freely.

"DOCTOR, Shut UP!" She cried, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice. His head fell forwards as he relented on his chains. They swung, sending his whole body to slump mid-air. He shook his head.

"I can't do anything." He whispered. River looked at him.

"We'll figure something out. We always do." She spoke fast, not looking at him. This was going to be ok, always, it was always ok. Damn it, this was supposed to be a date.

"River."

"Doctor, shut it." The fear in both was evident now.

"Cease all noise, Ageless and Woman." River snorted, to try and alleviate some tension.

"Honestly, no respect. The Woman. Worse than Mrs Robinson." She glanced at the Doctor. He gave a small smile and she took it, a little chuckle bursting from her lips.

"Cease!" screeched the Zarbi. They ceased. "Take the Ageless one." The two blue skinned slaves lurched forwards on the commands. River whipped her head round as the two moved forward at a surprising speed, over to a crank in the shadowed corner of the cave. They were going to take him.

"What?" she said, eyes wide as the crank clunked and the top chains around the Doctor's wrists elongated, making his body descend to the floor, leaving River strung up.

"No!" said the Doctor, looking at up at her. He couldn't lose her.

"No!" she called back, gritting her teeth and fighting and fighting. The Doctor was lowered even further to the floor, heading into the awaiting arms of the two slaves.

"River!" He shouted back up at her, trying to move an arm upwards in the fruitless attempt of grasping her own.

"Doctor! No! Let me out! Let me out." He throat was raw, her mind racing as the chains she fought against bit back into her wrists and ankles. The Doctor's feet hit the floor and instantly he was scrabbling away. Away from the Zarbi and away from the two fast approaching figures.

"Don't! Get away from me!" He said and he tripped, the only thing preventing him from falling flat on his face were the chains.

"Doctor!" called River. He looked up at her, some hidden emotion blazing in his eyes as he was then tackled down by the two, his arms strapped behind him and the chains whipped off. He struggled more.

"River! Ow, stop it! Stop that!" They dragged him away across the floor; he gave one last look of desperation as the door behind him opened.

"DOCTOR!" River screamed.

"RIVER!" The door shut with a bang. The Doctor was gone and all that was left was a Zarbi.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUMMMMM! Cliffhanger :)**

**PS It'll be longer till an update if you don't review (evil laugh)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Mr and Mrs Song: Chapter 15**

River stared at the door for what seemed like an age. He was gone. He couldn't be. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. It was him and her, against the universe. He couldn't just be _taken. _

She hung there, her body limp and sweat drenching her. Her curls hung loose and lackluster against her face and her eyes visibly dimmed as she stretched her neck and angled her head at the Zarbi that remained. The jerk, she thought bitterly. She breathed heavily as she surveyed him, or her, it was uncertain. But it was scuttling around the room, making thick clicks and hisses with its jaws. Her eyes widened with a realization.

It was gloating.

"You think that that's it then? That you've won?" She spat with a venom, tugging once more on the chains, wanting to tell the Zarbi where to stick it. "You think just because you have separated us?" She gave a low chuckle, it was like facing the Dalek again. Easy.

The Zarbi turned, facing her, its gruesome cretinous face leering at her, egging her to go on. She did, gladly.

"The Doctor doesn't need me." She admitted. "And you know what?" She spat in the Zarbi's face and smiled with relish as the Zarbi began to get more and more angry, more and more annoyed at the Woman. "I don't need him. And when I get out of here, I am going to repay you for this hospitable housing." The Zarbi roared, and went to attack. It's jaws went to bite but it met chain as River raised her arm. The Zarbi's jaw cut straight through and she gasped as the pressure was relieved. She tested the arm as the Zarbi reeled back, and smiled, before reaching out and giving the Zarbi a punch in the eye. It roared again and reered upwards. She gave a satisfied grunt and then flipped, wrapping her hand around the other chain around her wrist and pulled. It snapped at the wall, pulling the fixing out and she dropped, landing clumsily on the hard rock ground, she rolled over to escape harsh injuries, the majority of her body now covered in small little scratches and the area around her right wrist was swollen. Add that to the pain in her legs, well, she was pissed.

The Zarbi let out a howl when it saw River was free. She brought the chain down on its head as it scrambled to get up. It knocked it out cold.

"Chains...easier than an astronaut suit." She scoffed, stepping over the alien. Sometimes being part TimeLord came with benefits. She hurried over to the door, its lock still firmly in place. She grunted as she pushed againsst it, trying to make it budge. She was weak and so it took a while but finally it creaked open, and she opened it slowly. Placing one foot in front of another as silently as she could, she poked her head through the door.

She saw a wide corridor, like the many she and the Doctor had run through. It was two way. _Which way? _she thought. She decided right.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm coming." she whispered, as she hurried down the hall in search of her beloved.


End file.
